


You'll Always Be Something To Us

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Frisk is having a better homelife now that she lives with the skelebros.That doesn't mean there aren't any problems at school though.





	You'll Always Be Something To Us

Life with the skelebros has been nothing but peaceful since Frisk started to live with them a few years ago. Well, except for the times that Sans makes puns and Papyrus gets annoyed by it. Other than that, it's pretty good.

Today was no different. Frisk was sent to school while Sans and Papyrus went to their jobs for the day. Toriel was supposed to visit that evening. She wanted to make a surprise visit for Frisk.

She let herself in with the spare key that she knew where it was hidden. Toriel then decided to make a pie for Frisk and the skelebros before they got back. They must have the stuff she needs for it. She searched the pantry and found what she needed. The goat woman started to make her pie.

~~~

School was average for most of the time. It was the same thing every day. Go to classes, have lunch, go back to classes, and  head home. Frisk had a few friends who like some of the same things that she does and were supportive of her whenever she was in the situation with her mom.

In the hallway before going to her first classes, Frisk caught some older girl whispering to another one that looked like they were her age while taking glances at Frisk. This wasn't anything new. Since Frisk didn't really have any talents or hobbies, she wasn't really considered to be popular. Popular girls wore cute clothes while Frisk was fine wearing sweaters and solid colored T-shirts.

Whenever it was time for lunch and Frisk had brought out her lunchbox, the older girl stole her sandwich whenever she had left it on the table while she went to wash her hands in the bathroom. Her friends gave her some of their food to cheer her up. She thanked them and they carried on a conversation through lunch together.

After classes were over, Frisk could sense the older girl following her close behind. She decided to see if she could lose her by going into the bathroom. She went into a stall and saw the girl's feet from under the the door. Once she thought it was safe to come out, she speedwalked out of there. Once she had reached the doorway, she felt a big hand grab tightly onto her shoulder and turn her around.

"Hey lil nerd," the girl spoke in a gruff voice at her. The way that she had called her a nerd was far from the friendly way that Undyne did it to her. She stayed frozen, not wanting to start any violence. The older one thought different though.

"Not gonna speak, huh?"

There was a punch to Frisk's face. That would definitely leave a bruise later on. Then, there was a slap that knocked her down and a kick to her gut. The older girl then took her backpack and poured out all of her school stuff onto the floor. 

"If you think you're something, you're not. You'll never be. Understand?" Frisk gave a weak nod and the girl left her laying on the bathroom floor. She slowly got up and put her stuff back into her bag. She then walked out of the building slow.

What did that girl have against her to make her hate Frisk so much? Would she ever be truly free from harshness to her?

Frisk thought all of these things as she walked home alone.

~~~

Sans and Papyrus had arrived home to the pleasant surprise of Toriel there making one of her signature pies. They told her how happy they were that she was here and told her about their day and what they had done at work. She happily listened to them and wondered how long it would be until Frisk got home. Surely it won't be long.

About ten minutes later, they all heard Frisk come in through the door. Strangely, she had her head down, not noticing anyone in the room. She made her way up the stairs into the bedroom that she stayed in. The three of them wondered why she didn't even greet them or give them a glance. They decided to console her to see what's wrong.

They slowly came into her room. Frisk still acted like she didn't even notice they were there. She had a notebook with her in her lap. A pen was in her hand, steadily moving along the lines of the paper. They stood beside her, looking over at the notebook.

_Why? Why? Why? Why?_

This was written over and over, covering over half of the lines if the notebook paper. Sans and Papyrus knew that whenever something was wrong, Frisk would write in her notebook about it. This was her alternative to a previous solution, which was harmful to her. The skeletons had helped her to grow out of that habit and take on this better habit. Right now, she was performing that habit.

Papyrus was the first to speak up to her.

"FRISK, IS THERE SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU?"

Frisk flinched, not noticing that the three were standing right beside her. She then noticed Toriel was with them. She waved hello to her and Toriel waved back. She then focused back to Papyrus.

"Yeah, it's someone at school again."

"who was it this time", Sans asked. He had been the one to deal with those who were mean to Frisk. He didn't let Papyrus know about it, knowing that his brother doesn't think violence is the solution. He was ready to take care of the problem whenever Frisk needed him to.

"It was some older girl. She has been mean to me all day." Frisk then started sniffling and tearing up. "Sh-she beat me up after school. She told me that I would never be anything and dumped my stuff out of my backpack."

Papyrus gasped at that. Sans looked down, plotting what to do to this girl that dares to harm poor Frisk after what she's been through. Toriel lunged forward and hugged her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, my child. May I heal your wounds?" Frisk nodded and Toriel layed her hands on her face, letting healing magic work on her.

"Now, would you want some pie to cheer you up", Toriel inquired. Frisk then perked up a little and nodded. Toriel chuckled, knowing that her pies always made people felt better. After she went down to slice the pie, Sans and Papyrus still stood beside Frisk, who seemed to feel a little bit better.

Papyrus then picked her up and put her on his shoulders. 

"HOW ABOUT WE GO DOWNSTAIRS AND TAKE YOUR MIND OFF OF THIS?"

Frisk smiled and nodded at him. They made their way down and set Frisk on the couch. The skeletons sat down next to her, one on each side of Frisk. They both slung an arm around her. 

"kid, don't listen to none of that shtick that they tell you."

Papyrus nodded at that. 

"YEAH, NO MATTER WHAT THEY TELL YOU,  YOU'LL ALWAYS BE SOMETHING TO US."

Toriel nodded at them in agreement.

 

 


End file.
